Second Chance
by glittermitzi
Summary: What happens when Jess is about to leave for California, and Tristin shows up? ~Au~ *Trory and Literati*
1. I love you but goodbye

**Second** **Chance**

By: Me 

Title: Second Chance

Summary: Jess leaves for California, Rory is sad, and an old 'friend' returns just in time to see it all.

A/N: please R/R it's my first fic so reviews are very welcome!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the Gilmore Girls.

**~*Part One*~**

***~I love you but…goodbye. *~**

**~*~*~*~*~At the Airport~*~*~*~*~***

"I can't believe your leaving! I'm going to miss you so much!" Rory said with tears in her eyes.

"I know," Jess answered. "But…I have to. You know how much this means to me. I just have to get to know my dad. I missed him. I haven't seen him in years."

Rory looked up at Jess and nodded. "I know. I just… I just wish he wasn't taking you all the way to California. So…does this mean what I think it means?"

"Rory," Jess said, "I'll always love you, miss you and remember you. But…we have to break up. It's not fair for you or me if we stay together. Do you understand? Please…don't be mad."

She was now crying, looking at everything but him. "I do understand. And I am not Mad." was all she said.

Jess looked at her, mad at himself for making such a beautiful creature cry. "Ror, I'm gonna go get some food for the plane. I'll be right back." Rory just nodded her head, looking down at her jeans.

_*~RING~ "Hello, Lukes" Jess answered._

_"Hi, is Jess Mariano there?" A voice said._

_"Talking," Answered Jess, curiously, for he didn't recognize the person's voice._

_"Uh…hi Jess. This is Jimmy. I'm in town. Can I visit you? You may not remember me but  I have to talk to you." Jimmy said._

_Jess stared at the phone, flabbergasted. He said the only word that he could think of, "Dad?"*_

Rory watched Jess walk away to get the food. She still couldn't believe he was leaving. "We have been together six months. I…I don't want to lose him." She said quietly, hoping he wouldn't hear her. "Sure, I love him." She thought, "But at least I get to stay with family and friends. He has to stay with a father who forgot about him for seventeen years."

*"Jess, son, I want you come to with me. To California, I mean. I'm sorry for not being there for you but I want to be there now. I want to be apart of you life again son. But I can't do it here. With Luke. I'm sorry, but I can't. Please, Jess, come with me." Jimmy said.

_Jess looked at his father, remembering all those years he dreamt of hearing those very words. 'He wants to be with me again.' Jess thought._

_"But dad…I don't know if I can. Where would we live? Have you got a house yet? Where would you work? Besides, how could I leave Rory? I love her." Jess finished sadly, knowing there was no good outcome to his decision. *_

As Jess was walking back from the vending machine, he stopped in his tracks when he seen Rory sitting in a chair, sobbing.  When he noticed she was shaking from crying so hard, he couldn't help but feel like scum. "Gosh, how could I do this to her," he thought that question again for the millionth time since he told her.

Starting to walk toward her, he ran into a man walking out of the hallway. (You know, the one people are in when they get off a plane, going into the terminal) He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and was a few inches taller than Jess.

"Sorry," the man said.

"No problem. Um…Jess Mariano." Jess said shaking the man's hand.

"My name's Tri…" Then suddenly the man was cut off by an announcement.

"Flight 403, from Hartford to Los Angeles, is now boarding."

"That's my flight. Gotta go!" Said Jess. 

*"Ok, dad. I'll go." Jess said. "When do we leave?" Jimmy answered by holding up two fingers.

"Two weeks?" Jess guessed.

"No," Jimmy replied, "Two days!"

"What!" was the only word Jess could utter at that time because he was so surprised. *

~ The man barely heard what Jess said. He was too distracted. He just saw a beautiful creature. Rory Gilmore. His Mary. ~

_*__Guy: "Hey, Mary."_

_Rory: "Me?"_

_Guy: "Yeah, you."_

_Rory: "My name is Rory."_

_Guy: "I'm Tristin. "_

_Rory: "Hi."_

_Tristin: "So you new?"_

_Rory: "Yeah, first day."_

_Tristin: "Remmy's class is rough."_

_Rory: "Yeah, it seemed very intense."_

_Tristin: "I could loan you my notes, if that would help."_

_Rory: "Really? That's great."_

_Tristin: "Yeah? How great?" _

_Rory: "I don't know. Mr. Remmy said that getting someone's notes would be."_

_Tristin: "I could even help you study. If you want."_

_Rory: "Uh, I kind of view studying as a solitary activity. But thanks."_

_Tristin: "Bye Mary." (Walks off)_

_Rory: "It's Rory."*_

"Rory," Jess said sincerely, "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yea, I will." Rory replied wiping her tears away.

   "Good, because I have to leave. My flight is boarding." Jess said staring into Rory's sky-blue eyes, quietly reassuring her that it WAS going to be okay.

 "I love you, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore," said Jess, "Don't ever forget that."

Rory nodded her head and said, "I love you too, Jess Mariano. Goodbye."

With that they kissed one last time before he went to the boarding area. Rory leaned against the wall, crying.

~"What!!!" Tristin thought wildly. "That Jess-guy kissed Rory. But… she's crying. What's going on? I better go help her."~

Rory was standing quietly crying until she felt two arms move around her until she was fully embraced in a hug. Rory gladly snuggled in closer, needing the comfort. She had thought it was her mom until she felt the rock-hard abs and big biceps.

"What in the world!" she yelled, "Who are you?"

Looking up she saw a pair of sky-blue eyes just like hers. "Tristin DuGray?" she said completely shocked.

"Hi Rory. What's wrong?" Tristin said, deeply concerned.

Rory answered, "My boyfriend and I just broke up because he was moving to Los Angeles. He just got on the plane."

Tristin discreetly smiled and said, "I'm so sorry, Rory."

Rory glanced up at him and jumped out of his hug. "Wait…" she said, "How did you get here? Weren't you in military school?"

Tristin put on his trademark smirk and said, "I came home. I just landed. My parents left my car in the parking lot. They didn't even come here to greet me. Typical."

"It's so great to see you! We should get together sometime and catch up. But…unfortunately, I have to go call my mom to take me home. Goodbye! Rory said walking away.

"Wait!" Tristin yelled, "I'll drive you."

Rory looked at him and simply said, "Thanks!"

Tristin grinned at her, put his arm around her shoulders, and started walking her to the door. Rory was so happy to see him that she didn't even notice where his arm was.

Across the room, Jess sure noticed. He had run off the plane to hug Rory again but no one was there. No one except and old hobo. Jess looked across the room and seen a guy with his arm around Rory. Jess walked up to Rory and tapped her on her shoulder. "Rory, I can't believe you." Jess said, "and who's this?" 

At that Jess smoothly punched Tristin in the face and looked at Rory with disgust. Rory just stood there. Not believing this was happening.

Jess, hearing Rory not say anything, said, "Don't call me." And got on the plane.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End of Chapter One*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**A/N: Please review! This is my first fic ever. I need advice. Please no cussing in the reviews. Please and thank you!**

**P.s. Do you think it is good so far???**


	2. Riding in Cars With Boys

Second Chance  
  
By: Me  
  
Title: Second Chance  
  
Summary: Jess leaves for California, Rory is sad, and an old 'friend' returns just in time to see it all.  
  
A/N: please R/R it's my first fic so reviews are very welcome! Oh..by the way! At the Gilmore Girls website Tristin's name is spelled: Tristin DuGray! So that is why I am spelling it like this. I though it was Tristan DuGrey until I looked at the website. Ok?  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the Gilmore Girls, but I sure wish I did.  
~*Part Two*~  
  
*~Riding in cars with boys. *~  
  
Rory stood there motionless. 'What is the matter with Jess?' she thought. 'I happened to see Tristin. So, what?! He was just going to drive me home. We ere walking through the door and- wait! His arm was around me! Jess. he must feel so hurt. I have to call him. after I help Tristin and get some coffee.  
  
Reality suddenly hits Rory when she seen Tristin getting up form the floor. Oh my gosh! He was bleeding!  
  
"Tristin! Are you okay? I'm so sorry! I don't know what is wrong with him." Rory said hurriedly, "Is there anything I can do to help you?"  
  
Tristin looked over at Rory. Putting on a smirk, Tristin said, "I'm fine! Your friend punches like a girl, though!"  
  
"Uh, huh!" Rory said sarcastically, "Then why are you rubbing your chin with a hurt look on you face?"  
  
"Uh.I feel like it?" He said, for it really did hurt. "So.why did he do that?"  
  
"I.uh.I guess he seen your arm around me and assumed." Was all Rory could muster up to say.  
  
"Oh really! I wonder what he assumed." Tristin said suggestively, cocking one eyebrow, "Maybe he assumed that you like me. Oh wait. That wouldn't be an assumption, it'd be a fact!"  
  
Rory blushed furiously and said, "You wish!"  
  
"But I do!" Tristin said jokingly, "Shall we go?"  
  
"Yes." Rory said, "We must have a break for coffee, though. Okay?"  
  
"Fine." Tristin replied.  
  
~*In Tristin's Car*~  
  
"I love your car!" Rory said while stepping into a red 1966 convertible top mustang. (A/N: I love those!)  
  
"Thanks! It was a 'welcome back' present from 'dear, old dad.'"  
  
Rory and Tristin stared at each other for a few minutes until Tristin broke the silence.  
  
"So Rory," He said, "How have you been besides the whole boyfriend-moving thing?"  
  
"Um.pretty good actually. I've been preparing for college all summer. Well.actually since I got the acceptance letter. What about you?" Rory said while trying to find a radio station.  
  
"Same here. I've been busy trying to pack. What college are you going to? I'm going to Yale." Tristin replied.  
  
Rory looked at him with her mouth wide open and her eyes big. "Wow!" she finally managed to gasp, "I'm going to Yale, too! What a funny coincidence."  
  
Tristin too, looked shocked. "I thought you were going to Harvard! What happened? Hasn't it been your dream since. forever?"  
  
"Well.two reasons. One, it's closer to home. And two, wait! How do you know what's in my dreams in the first place, Mister DuGray? Were you looking into my dreams last year when all you were staring at was my ear?" Rory said putting on her own smirk.  
  
"Hey! That's my smirk! Give it back!"  
  
"Fine. Take it." Rory said, putting on a sweet, innocent smile.  
  
"Nah! I like it on you better."  
  
"You still haven't answered my question Tris."  
  
Tristin loved the way she said his name. He couldn't help but notice how easily it rolled off her tongue. "Okay. Well, two reasons." He said, mimicking her. "One, you've talked about Harvard all the time in school. And two, since I'm in your dreams. I know what else is in them too!"  
  
Rory looked over at Tristin. He was now in full 'cocky-mode'. A smirk on his face and one eyebrow raised. Still, Rory couldn't help but blush.  
  
"You wish!" Rory finally managed to say.  
  
Tristin just smiled at her and continued to drive.  
  
~Rory and Tristin talked back and forth about various subjects the whole time it took to get from the airport to Starbucks to her house. Rory was having so much fun that she completely forgot about a certain ex-boyfriend that had just left her about three hours ago. ~  
  
"Well, here we are." Tristin said.  
  
Rory nodded and unbuckled her seatbelt. Just as she was getting out, Tristin called, "Hey! Let's meet at Starbuck's tomorrow, ok? We can catch up on more old times."  
  
"Ok. How about noon?"  
  
"Fine with me. I'll be seeing you Rory. Bye." Tristin said.  
  
"Bye Tristin." Rory replied, walking in her house. Tristin watched her walk inside and then drove away.  
  
~*Inside the Gilmore House*~  
  
"Lucy! I'm home!" Rory yelled to her mom.  
  
"Ricky! It's so good to see you, darling!" Lorelai replied.  
  
The two women looked at each other and simultaneously burst out laughing.  
  
"So, Ror." Lorelai started, "What happened? You never called me. Did you just walk home or something? Poor baby! You must be so sad!"  
  
Lorelai ran to Rory to hug her but stopped short. Rory was grinning like a maniac. ("Maniac, Maniac!" Sorry! Just had a Chris Farley moment. I will continue with the story.)  
  
"So Rory.." Lorelai asked curiously, "What DID happen?"  
  
"Well."Rory started, "Me and Jess decided to break up, okay? He was about to get on the plane so we hugged and kis-"  
  
"Stop!" Lorelai interrupted, "Please.spare the mushy details! I need to know everything but that!"  
  
"Fine! Anyway. we said 'bye'. I was standing there crying and suddenly, someone hugged me! You will never guess who!" Rory said.  
  
"Um.me?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Lane? Or.Dean?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Luke?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Chad Michael Murray? Milo Ventimiglia? Madonna?"  
  
"Nope. Nope. Nope."  
  
"Ok! Just give me a hint!" Lorelai begged.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Okay! I give up. You win! Who was hugging you?" Lorelai said, jumping up and down excitedly.  
  
"Tristin." Rory said simply.  
  
"NO! The Evil One? Bible Boy? Spawn of Satan-Tristin?" Lorelai gasped.  
  
"The one and only. Except he isn't so evil and spawny anymore."  
  
"Why do you say that?" Lorelai asked cautiously.  
  
"After we started talking, he said he would drive me home. We were walking away when all of a sudden, Jess punched him."  
  
"But I though Jess was on the plane. Huh?" Lorelai was now very confused.  
  
"He was! But he got off to say goodbye to me again."  
  
"Oh! What did he say?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"He.he told me not to call him.ever." Rory said, now teary-eyed and sad.  
  
"Oh, babe. It's ok. He'll get over it. Ya'll will become friends again. Trust me." Lorelai said  
  
"Ok. Anyways." Rory continued, "After that Tristin."  
  
~* And so Rory told Lorelai about the following events that happened that night. After they did that, Rory and Lorelai went to their own rooms and fell asleep. Lorelai dreamed of purple cows and pink bunnies. And Luke. (Shhhh!) Rory, on the other hand, dreamed of Tristin and Jess. In one dream, she was riding in a car with Jess and they crashed into a wall. In the other dream, she was sitting nest to Tristin in his car going very fast. They watched the world race by. They didn't crash into anything. Hmmmm. could this mean something?!?!*~  
  
~*End of Chapter Two*~  
  
A/N: This is just a filler chapter, ok?!?! So keep reading. Oh, and write me any ideas you have for the next chapter. Oh, and also, I would like to say I am truly sorry for the way I am not good at writing Jess's character. 


	3. HI EVERYBODY

Hi! I'm gonna update this in a few days. I totally changed chapter one and two! Please read it in two days! 


End file.
